1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inertia sensing module, and in particular to an inertia sensing module connected to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a conventional inertia sensing element is used to sense the motions of a user in order to operate a cursor on a display screen, the user has to wear or hold the inertia sensing element to generate some motions, such as inclining, swinging or rhythmic motions. In this way, the inertia sensing element can sense these motions to generate corresponding signals.
On the other hand, with the fast development of electronic technology, many portable electronic devices or handheld devices such as a mobile communication device (mobile phone), personal digital assistant, satellite navigation device, or smart phone have been made more compact with a reduced weight. Further, these current portable electronic devices are each equipped with a high-performance microprocessor control unit. For example, in order to carry more software tools or multi-media functions, a mobile phone or personal digital assistant is usually provided with a high-performance microprocessor control unit to process data. Furthermore, such a portable electronic device usually comprises a wireless transmission device such as Bluetooth to exchange data signals.
However, since a later stage of 1980s, graphic user interfaces were well-developed and widely used in various electronic products, such as a desktop computer, notebook computer, mobile communication device, personal digital assistant, satellite navigation device or the like, thereby providing a convenient, user-friendly, and quick manner of operation for the user. However, when the user uses a graphic user interface to operate a computer system or interact with the computer system, a keyboard, mouse, touch panel or other devices also has to be used to input signals, which becomes the restriction of the development of the graphic user interface. Furthermore, it cannot provide an operating environment for simulating the actual situations.
In the graphic user interface operated by means of sensing the motions of the user, the user still has to wear or use some specific input devices, such as a handle, remote controller or the like. Usually, based on the motions of the user, these input devices can generate sensing signals, and then the sensing signals are transmitted to a computer system. After a series of processes such as decoding, conversion, calculation or the like, control signals can be generated. Such a complicated process cannot respond to the specific motions of the user very accurately, so that the control of the graphic user interface of the portable electronic device or computer system and a specific cursor on a display of an electronic game player will not respond to the motions of the user sensitively or even may delay.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.